Straight No Chaser
by smp06185
Summary: Dean works at a bar and is used to seeing rock bands performing on the stage but Bobby thinks its a great idea booking an acappella group. Obviously it's a stupid idea but one look at one of the singers and he's gone. Destiel. A slashy fluff one shot!


I wanted to take a little break from my other fics and write some one shots here and there…so while listening to the acappella group Pentatonix (their new album is freaking amaze balls) this story came out of it haha.

If you are aware of the group…yeah I replaced the original members with spn cast hahahaha.

Mitch: Castiel

Scott: Gabriel

Kirstie: Ruby

Kevin: Gordon

Avi: Ezekiel

I do not own anything related to Supernatural, Pentatonix or Straight No Chaser (another epic acappella group).

**Warnings:** slash, fluffy dirtiness, and a little bashing

* * *

Dean stared at his boss/best friend/uncle Bobby with huge eyes just before his head was thrown back, a loud obnoxious cackle escaping his lips. The bar patrons stared over at him with furrowed brows turning back to their own conversations with annoyance.

"Bobby…seriously…you want a freaking acappella group to perform…here? Dude…" Dean wiped at his eyes as the tears fell. Bobby shook his head with a scoff and threw a towel at Dean's face.

"They are paying GOOD money son…we're the only place in this part of town with an actual performance space and this group has a HUGE following," Bobby defended with a scowl. Dean rubbed his forehead glancing around the bar. It was true, they were the only place in their small town that could offer any kind of space for local bands to perform. They were the biggest and the most popular that played homage to classic rock and bands that came through were of that persuasion…so when Bobby informed him that an…acappella group wanted to play…it was just a bit much.

"So…when are they going to perform? And should I break out the Schnapps for the occasion?" Dean smirked wincing at the slap on the back of his head.

"Oh hell no…Schnapps? Really? We served that shit ONCE…I thought it was banned for life?" Bobby's wife Ellen said with disgust. She plopped a crate of liquor bottles on the floor before standing to give the boys a level stare. Jo, their daughter smirked at them from behind Ellen; she got off on when they got yelled at.

"It is banned for life, especially after this idjit puked it up all over the counter last year," Bobby grinned and Dean paled.

"Hey! My body is accustomed to real alcohol…not that pansy shit…shut it little girl," Dean snapped throwing a lime at the cackling blond.

"Yeah, yeah you keep saying that…anyway, why are we even contemplating serving that shit?" Ellen asked snatching the bowl of limes from Dean.

"Don't look at me…ask him…he's the one who thought hiring Glee to come perform here was a good idea…which means this place is gonna be crawling with college brats!" Dean shot out.

"What the hell is Glee?" Bobby asked and the two youngest shook their heads.

"But the fact that you even know what that show is Dean-o doesn't really put you in a better place…sorry," Jo grinned running away quickly from the snap of a towel.

"Oh you mean the group Straight No Chaser?" Ellen asked. Dean stared at her non-blinking.

"Hold up…you actually know who they are?" Dean's voice raised up a little. These people were the ones who taught him what music really was…oh the betrayal.

"Of course, you really think that man does anything without my approval…get your head out of your ass boy. And hell I thought you'd actually like them, a few of the boys are pretty damn cute, you should check it out," Ellen snickered.

"Shut up you old woman….and that'll be the FIRST thing I do when I get home," Dean rolled his eyes walking away from them. Ever since he officially came out of the closet a couple of years ago his family and friends loved to tease him, they switched from trying to hook him up with every girl they saw but now every 'nice and nerdy' guy they saw.

That was exactly what he did when he got home later that night.

They were busy for a Thursday night but when he heard about half of the patrons talking about the little singing group with excitement, Dean had to see what the fuss was about. Especially when several of the girls gushed about how cute one of the main singers was.

So the second he got to his apartment he bee lined it for his bedroom…well after feeding his stingy ass cat that is. The orange and white tabby was by far the doofiest animal he ever had but he loved the damn thing even if it made him have massive fits of sneezing. And being the extreme nerd he was named him Ron after finding him when he was a kitten sleeping on the top of his tire.

Ron followed him into the room and his question tilted meow made Dean smile as he plopped down the food. Kicking off his shoes and pants he slumped down on the bed pulling the laptop onto his legs.

He quickly plugged in the name of the group and was entirely surprised at how much he actually enjoyed their music…especially the gorgeous blue-eyed boy. Their little quips at the end of each video made him grin and he could have sworn he'd seen blue eyes before. He'd never admit it to the others but he was actually quite excited to see them perform now.

* * *

Dean paid a little more attention to his appearance for work then he ever did before. Tight ripped up jeans, an even tighter black shirt stretched across his chest as he rolled up the sleeves of his green over shirt. The jade in his eyes seemed to glow and Dean threw himself a smirk. He knew he was hot…at least he wasn't a jackass about it.

Ron looked up at him and nodded his approval making Dean snicker. He kissed the cat on his nose before grabbing up his wallet and leather jacket. The drive to the bar was crazy…the traffic was insane and Dean felt his stomach lurch…they were all going to the bar! The number of views on those videos didn't really hit him until now…they were all in the millions.

Dean parked the Impala behind the building and hurried inside the door to see all his co-workers with eyes wide in slight panic. The entire bar was filled to capacity with mostly college kids. Dean swallowed and quickly shed his jacket and pulled on one of the black aprons.

"Oh thank the fucking gods…we had to call in everyone…I had no idea there was going to be this many people!" Ellen exclaimed. Dean shook his head and quickly went into action, his natural charm and flirting rising to the surface. With this many people he was going to get a hell of a lot of tips!

About an hour into it, the lights dimmed a bit and Dean turned to stare up at the stage. The five-member group strolled up to the mics and smiled easily at their fans. They opened up with their Daft Punk mix and Dean couldn't help bobbing his head to the beat, this was one of his favorites. He caught Jo, Ash and Garth staring at him with amusement, which spurred him into full out dancing behind the bar.

"Get it boy!" A few girls cheered and Dean blushed getting back to work.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first stop on our tour! A lot of you have asked why in the hell we came to this part of Kansas…well this just so happens to be mine and little Castiel's hometown!" the lead Gabriel said into the microphone. Dean nearly dropped the glass he was wiping down. Castiel was from here? Maybe that was why he recognized him?

"We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and especially to the bar owners for letting us play here!" Ruby called out into the microphone next. She was the only girl in the group. They switched up a bit and Dean couldn't help the grin on his face when Castiel took the front. When their beat boxer Gordon started the song Dean bit his lip…it was one of the few that Castiel took lead on, Royals.

"Dude if I didn't know better, you are actually starting to like them!" Jo laughed pushing him a bit. Dean rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help constantly looking over at them. Castiel's singing was a huge contradiction to his speaking voice. When he heard him talk for the first time he had to rewind the video several times. It was deep and gravelly but when he sang…it gave him goose bumps.

They sang a few more songs before taking a break, Dean wanted so badly to go over and introduce himself but the crowd of people surrounding them made it impossible.

"Pssst!" Dean frowned and looked behind him. Gabriel was crouched down by the hatch gesturing to him frantically. Dean laughed and crouched down by him.

"Dude…how the hell did you manage to get out of that?" Dean asked.

"Eh, being small has its perks…can you get each of us a beer and some water?" Gabriel replied with a bright smile. Dean nodded and hurried back over to get them. When he turned back the short man was gone and Dean sighed, now he had to fight that crowd to get them their drinks. He managed to push through and bit his lip realizing just how close he was to Castiel now. The blue eyed man turned and smiled at Dean before helping him maneuver the drinks onto their table.

"Thank you!" Castiel said before chugging down a few gulps of his beer. Dean smiled with a quick bob of his head. He had no idea where his balls went but he made to leave but long fingers grasped his forearm.

"Do you want to join us Dean?" He spun around and stared into those blue eyes.

"How…how do you know who I am?" he asked blushing a little. Castiel smiled at him and shook his head.

"You really don't remember me? How about this," he asked reaching into his pocket and pulled on thick black-rimmed glasses. The memory suddenly slapped him in the face and his mouth dropped open.

_"It's the fag parade!" Dean looked over his shoulder to see a group of kids from choir being surrounded by his fellow teammates. One of which looked way younger then the rest. His head was down as if trying to hide from them, fingers kept pushing the glasses up his nose. He rolled his eyes turning back to his lunch. He fucking HATED when they pulled this shit…especially when they tried to rope him into it as well. Many fights broke out because Dean wouldn't stand for it. He wanted to make it through his senior year without getting into trouble but the constant bashing was tweaking his last nerve. He didn't like choir but none of those kids deserved this shit._

"_Aww, look at this one, he's scared of his own shadow…probably screams when gets fucked up the ass!" _

_Dean shot up and didn't remember crossing the room but suddenly he was shoving the senior away from the younger kid. He stumbled back into his friends and glared at him._

"_What the fuck Dean? You're our captain! Don't tell me you're a fag lover!" he cried and Dean took a menacing step forward._

"_Just because we're in football doesn't give you or anyone the right to be a prick to them. What exactly did they fucking do to you? Back the fuck off or coach will hear about this…." Dean threatened. A few of them immediately backed down but a few stayed testing out Dean's threat._

"_Just because he's your dad…."_

"_Yeah he's my dad so I know how much of a dick he'll be especially when he finds out about his…now get the fuck out of here," Dean said through clenched teeth. The rest of them shook their heads before hurrying off. He turned around to see grateful smiles on most of their faces. _

"_Thanks man…you didn't have to do that…" One of the girls said and quickly went to sit down. The youngest he had noticed before was staring up at him and he forced a smile down at the kid._

"_You ok?" _

"_Yeah…just wondering how you got the nerve to do that…aren't you worried they'll treat you differently now?" he asked and Dean couldn't fight the shiver he got down his spine at the kids deep voice. _

_"Nah…they treat me like that anyway cause my dad…if you don't stand up for what you believe in then what's the point of living to the fullest? Don't let stupid ass comments get you down kid…if this is something you love doing then do it, fuck all of them. Let me know if they bother you again…" Dean gave him a genuine smile and turned to leave the cafeteria._

_That had been the last time he spoke to him…the team never went near the choir group again thanks to his dad's very real threat of kicking any of them out if they even tried to bully others. Sam had gotten bullied quite a lot in Jr high and both him and his dad didn't want to see it happening to anyone else._

"Wow…you actually remembered me?" Dean laughed. He bit his lip eyeing the kid up and down. He had matured amazingly…grew a few inches, his body was leaner but from how tight his shirt was he could see the mouth watering sinewy muscles underneath. The hair was still the same and those damn eyes…how could he had forgotten them?

"Of course…thanks to you I'm here in this group," Castiel replied and Dean beamed at

him.

"No shit?"

"No shit…it really did help me whenever I started to doubt myself," Castiel smiled and Dean felt his heart hitch a bit. God he wanted to get to know him…in every sense.

"That's…damn… that's freaking awesome. I'm glad it helped you out," he said. Castiel nodded and chugged the rest of his beer. Dean eyed him a little but shrugged it off.

"What?" Castiel asked with a smirk.

"How old ARE you?" Dean laughed and Castiel rolled his eyes playfully pushing at Dean's arm.

"Seriously? I'm the same age as you are Dean!"

"No way….dude I thought you were like a freshman when I first met you!"

"I wasn't," Castiel grinned and Dean had to swallow a few times to calm his damn stuttering heartbeat. He started the day off very aware of the crush he had for the singer but now that he met him and learned that they actually had a past…it was making his head spin a bit.

"Well…that's awesome," Dean cleared his throat nervously, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "Um…have a good show then," He started to walk away but Castiel grabbed at him again.

"I'd really like it if you stayed…" he asked and Dean held his breath. He found Ellen standing off to the side and gave her a look before pointing at Castiel. Her eyes widened and gave him a stiff nod…the smirk on her face was not ignored by him.

"Sure…you wanna go out back?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, both of them blushing a bit when Dean grabbed his hand, interweaving their fingers.

"Oh man…I miss being home," Castiel sighed once they were out back where the staff parked their cars, "Oh my god you still drive it!" He cried running over to the Impala. Dean's eyes widened along with his smile…he firmly believed that his car had been way more popular than he was in high school.

"Of course I do! You think I'd get rid of her?" Dean laughed joining him. Castiel's slender fingers traced the lines of the hood and Dean couldn't help swallowing hard.

"Well no but…it still looks as beautiful as it did back then…I used to fantasize about this damn car…" Castiel's head jerked over to him and blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah? Just the car? Or was someone in that car with you in that fantasy?" Dean teased loving how the blush on his cheeks darkened. He took a few steps closer to him making him press his back against the car.

"Well…maybe…it is a hot car Dean," Castiel grinned and Dean let out a chuckle resting his hand on the hood of the car next to his head.

"If you have such a thing for my car then, maybe I'll take you for a ride when your show is over?" Dean asked and inwardly cringed at himself. Was he really asking this guy out? Ok ok, maybe he had a thing for nerdy guys oh hell who was he kidding? He had a type and Castiel was IT completely. The only person who really knew about his 'kink' was his brother and maybe Jo…but the nerdier the better.

"I'd actually like that a lot Dean…unless you'll be too tired after work…." Castiel grinned up at him. One of his hands reached out and touched his hip, long fingers massaging into him. Closing his eyes he shuddered a bit, when he opened them he caught the heated look from the singer. Dean leaned in a bit closer until his mouth was just hovering over his.

"Oh I think I'll be just fine," Dean whispered. Castiel's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and Dean knew he was a goner. He surged forward and pressed their lips together. Castiel let out a little whimper before his arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. Dean's entire body shuddered moving even closer, his skin tingling as if it were being electrified.

"Yo Cassie you…oh…whoa…um…sorry…we are…yeah," Gabriel stammered before disappearing back into the bar. Dean pulled away with a laugh and wiped at his mouth with his hand. Castiel covered his face and chuckled, moving his fingers just a bit to peek at Dean between them.

"I guess I should let you go back huh?" Dean grinned not being able to stop himself from rubbing his hands along his slender torso. Castiel bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. He leaned down and brushed his lips just barely against Castiel's before taking a step back.

"I'll see you after right?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Fuck yeah you will…have a good show Cas," Dean gave him a genuine smile. Castiel's brow rose at the nickname but gave him a smile before disappearing back inside.

"Holy shit," Dean groaned rubbing at his face.

* * *

Dean was getting more and more anxious as the time went by and with every new song his libido was amping up higher. He figured Cas was doing it on purpose, he never so much gyrated his hips in any of those videos but he was dancing around on that stage like a little tease. Oh he was going to make that boy pay for it later. He licked his dry lips and continued to pour drinks to the eager college kids. His tip jar was now over flowing along with everyone else's…tonight was a good fucking night.

"All right, everyone, this is gonna be our last song of the night," Ruby said into the mic her smile so huge he could see her white teeth from the bar.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very old friend," Cas said with a shy smile looking straight at Dean. He swallowed hard and leaned back against one of the counters, his eyes never leaving Cas's face. They started the song and he felt himself flush with pride, embarrassment and arousal all at once.

Castiel was singing lead in this one…he remembered the song being called "Love Again," but it was one of the few that he didn't get to listen to all the way. The words were sweet and he found himself smiling even wider.

"Dean…if you don't hit that tonight…I will smack you," Jo smirked. He gave her a knowing look and licked his lips again.

"No…you dog! Seriously? That didn't take long sheesh…" Jo scoffed.

"It helps that I knew the kid back in high school…he has a thing for my car," Dean shrugged and Jo just laughed shaking her head.

"Of course he would…" she muttered. After the song was over the entire bar erupted into applause and Dean joined, giving a loud whistle.

It took a while and thanks to the members of the acappella group, they got the bar cleaned up for the next day.

"You guys really didn't need to do this!" Ellen exclaimed again watching in awe as they picked up the trash. Gabriel just smiled at her again before moving over to help Ash straighten the tables. Castiel was wiping down the counter throwing him a shy smile every time he caught Dean staring.

"You ready for that ride?" Dean asked softly once the bar was deemed clean enough. Cas looked over his shoulder and bit his lip with a small nod.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Dean called out and snickered at Gabriel's dropped jaw. Cas waved and hurried to follow him outside. Before they reached the car Dean spun around to pull him in, pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss.

"Thanks for the dedication…it was sweet," Dean grinned against his lips. Cas gave a soft giggle and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're very welcome…can we go now? I've been dying to ride in your car since high school," Cas grinned pulling away to trot over to the Impala. Dean watched him with a huge smile on his face running over quickly.

They climbed in and Dean wasted no time driving out to a more secluded street. Cas snatched up the box of tapes, shining a light from his phone in so he could read the labels. Dean kept glancing over at him waiting for the usual reaction he always got. Cas pulled one out and smiled, reaching over to shove it into the tape player. The sounds of Led Zeppelin came out of the speakers and Dean couldn't help the satisfied grin on his face.

He glanced over at his gorgeous passenger and bit his lip. Cas was leaning back against the seat singing softly to the songs, the wind tousling his hair even further. One hand tapped along the open window and the other rested on his leg, long fingers slowly tracing designs on his pants.

Dean finally pulled up to the lake and turned the car off. Cas looked over at him mischievously before crawling into the back seat. Dean opened his mouth to say something witty but he was suddenly getting yanked backwards. He laughed and let himself be pulled until he was lying down on the bench seat, Cas moving to straddle his waist.

"Whoa…hello there," Dean grinned resting his hands on his thighs. Cas smiled down at him and visibly swallowed.

"Hello Dean…and to answer you from before…you were always in the car," Cas whispered moving his hands slowly up his stomach and chest. Dean groaned softly his fingers gripping onto his pants to move him so he was sitting right against his rapidly filling cock. Cas closed his eyes and moaned, both of their hips moving at the same time to create friction.

"Shit Cas…this turned into such a better night then I imagined," Dean huffed out a laugh. Cas bit his lip and bent down to brush his lips teasingly against his.

"Good," Cas said before kissing him and Dean groaned against his mouth, pulling him closer to his chest by wrapping his arms tightly around him. One of Dean's hands found their way into the back of the singer's pants, gripping at that tight ass a little roughly. He gasped and Dean slid his tongue into his open mouth, flicking at Cas's tongue teasingly. The body above his shuddered and sucked greedily at his tongue pulling out a loud groan from his throat.

Cas's fingers pulled at his shirt until he was sitting up and the both of them started shedding their clothes frantically until they were sitting in only their boxers. Dean traced the muscles in Cas's chest and stomach, loving at how they bunched up with a shudder.

"Damn you're so fucking gorgeous Cas," Dean groaned attacking his mouth again, yanking him closer. He whimpered against him and those long fingers lost themselves in Dean's short hair, pulling just enough to get his eyes to roll up in pleasure. Once he was able to open them again he stared into blown out blue eyes shining up at him.

"N-no one's ever said that to me," Cas whispered and Dean felt his chest tighten, pulling on the back of his neck he brought their lips back together, kissing him hungrily putting every ounce of heat he could behind it. Cas moaned loudly, his hips starting to move against him, their hard leaking cocks rubbing against the other.

"I want you so badly Dean," Cas moaned and Dean nodded licking and nipping at his neck and jaw line.

"I have stuff in the glove box," Dean said and leaned back against the door once Cas crawled over the seats, his ass right in Dean's face. He grinned and slapped his ass hard, laughing at the loud squeak.

"Jesus Dean," Cas laughed resuming his place on his lap. A bottle of lube and a condom in one hand while the other clutched a bunch of tissues. Dean grinned when Cas dropped the tissues and condom on the floor of the car, thrusting the bottle of lube at his chest.

"I think I like that little squeak you made," Dean teased smacking his ass again. Cas let out that sound again and his entire body blushed at the leer Dean was giving him.

"Shut up asshole," Cas smirked and Dean raised a brow at him, using both hands this time he smacked his ass harder but this time dug his fingers into his flesh. Cas cried out loudly, his hips bucking hard into Dean's.

"Mmm, Fuck yeah Cas," Dean moaned doing it again and Cas whimpered his hips moving frantically. He wanted to keep doing it until Cas came hard onto his chest but he held off. He'd save for when he was sheathed into that tight hole of his. His fingers dipped into his boxers and yanked them down his slip hips. Biting his lip hard Cas raised up to help him get the damn things off before leaning over to kiss him, shoving his tongue deep into Dean's mouth.

Groaning loudly he lubed up his fingers and maneuvered them under Cas to rub as his hole slowly. Cas let out a shaky moan pressing his forehead against Dean's.

"Relax baby," Dean whispered and slipped his pointer finger deep into him, loving the low groan vibrating out of his chest. Once he worked him up to three fingers Cas was a shuddering screaming mess, sweat glistening on his chest as he worked his hips roughly against Dean's thrusting fingers.

"Dean please…please fuck me already," Cas whimpered biting down hard on Dean's bottom lip. He nodded frantically and reached down for the condom. Cas yanked it out of his fingers and slipped it on him quickly. The mere touch on his overly neglected member had him groaning and bucking up into Cas's hand. He licked his lips and stroked him a couple of times before releasing it. Dean swallowed hard and the second his fingers slipped out of his body Cas was moving over him and impaling himself on his throbbing cock.

"Fuuuuuck, wait wait…hold on," Dean begged his fingers gripping his hips.

"Dean please, please let me move," Cas whimpered and Dean swallowed hard trying to keep the need to orgasm at bay. Once he finally got in under control he loosened his fingers and Cas was suddenly moving, taking him deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed.

"God you feel so good inside of me Dean, fuck!" Cas cried out when Dean's hips bucked up sporadically. Their joined chuckles turned into loud moans when they started thrusting against each other. The need to take their time and savor it was out the window and the car creaked a bit at their rough and frantic movements. Dean threw his head back, wincing when he hit the door but didn't care, the tight heat surrounding his cock felt too fucking good.

"Cas! Oh god I'm so fucking close," Dean moaned letting his hands move up the singer's thighs to his stomach, reveling in the soft warm skin. Cas leaned back on Dean's legs and slowed his movements just a bit to prolong it as much as he could. A shudder went through his body as he watched himself disappear into Cas and couldn't help thrusting up into him roughly making him fall forward.

"Dean!" Cas cried out and muffled his own cries with a searing kiss. Dean smacked his ass, getting harder with each one. The last one he gripped his cheeks with both hands and shoved him down hard, pistoning his hips up roughly. Cas let out a scream of Dean's name as he hit his orgasm, spurts of his cum shooting up on Dean's chest and stomach. He licked his lips and kept going until Cas was whimpering and finally let himself go, crying out Cas's name over and over again as his orgasm ripped through him.

"Oh God Cas…shit," Dean moaned and hugged the singer close to his chest, one hand rubbing along his back while the other tangled in his hair. Once they caught their breath Cas raised up to let Dean slide out of him, both softly moaning at the feeling. He helped clean up then relaxed back down, his arms wrapped around Cas who was still lying on top of him, his face nuzzling into his neck. Dean pulled the blanket that was usually folded up on the floor over them and sighed softly.

"When do you have to leave?" Dean asked biting his lip. Cas groaned, snuggling his body even closer.

"Tomorrow…we have to head out around 11 I think," he answered and it was Dean's turn to groan. He didn't want to let him go just yet…whatever was going on between them it was happening fast and for once Dean didn't care. He hated getting emotionally attached to people…it never ended well for him but he was done with one-night stands. He wanted something more and however much it made him a girl well, fuck it. He didn't care how strange or sudden it was, he wanted to stay sucker fished to this boy he barely knew.

"That fucking blows," Dean grumbled and squirmed when Cas let out a breathy laugh tickling his neck. Cas rose up, his bright blue eyes heavy lidded and sleepy peered down at him with a soft smile.

"You wanting to keep me around or something?" Cas asked and Dean made a face getting him to giggle.

"Maybe…" Dean blushed and rubbed at his face. A warm hand cupped the side of his face and he opened his eyes just as Cas moved in to kiss him softly.

"I want to stay…god do I fucking wish I could but…after the tour I have to go back to California…" Cas whispered and Dean frowned even deeper. It never dawned on him that yeah Cas was from Kansas but that didn't mean he still actually lived here. His chest felt a little heavy and he swallowed hard.

"I guess that's it then huh?" Dean said and Cas looked at him sadly, giving him a small nod.

"Stay with me tonight?" Dean asked in a whisper and Cas snuggled into him as his answer.

The next morning was hell for Dean…he drove them to his apartment so Cas could take a shower and Dean couldn't help himself. They made out on the bed and Dean dragged him into the bathroom, taking him against the wall before washing up. He drove to the hotel where the rest of the group was waiting impatiently.

"Cassie! Where the hell have you been? You didn't answer your phone!" Gabriel screeched pulling him into a hug. Dean felt a stir of jealousy but pushed it down quickly. He had no right to be jealous…they weren't dating…just had a night of fun.

"I'm fine…chill out. Are we leaving right this second?" Cas asked and Gabriel nodded his eyes scanning Dean up and down.

"You can have a couple of minutes but we really need to leave," he replied walking back to the others. Cas faced him and gave him a smile. Dean let out a breath before swooping down to kiss him, arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"Dean…if you ever find yourself in California…please find me?" Cas begged his voice cracking a little and Dean nodded turning his face to kiss his neck.

"Promise…as long as you keep in touch with me while out on tour," Dean smiled cupping the side of his face. Cas leaned into it and nodded standing up on his toes to give Dean one more kiss.

"Bye Dean…" Cas whispered against his lips before quickly turning to slide into the car. Dean took in a deep breath and stayed there until the car finally pulled away.

* * *

_**5 months later**_

Castiel stood out on the balcony of the apartment he shared with his older brother Gabriel. He was moping, he knew it but it really couldn't be helped. Not hearing from Dean in a week was killing him slowly. After that night in Kansas he couldn't get the guy out of his head and the more and more they talked getting to know each other he was ready to admit that he was in love with him.

"Cassie…you ok?" Gabe asked from behind and Cas nodded leaning his hip against the railing. His brother stood next to him staring up at him with worry.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Gabe asked. Cas sighed heavily and shook his head before dropping his face into his hands. They had an argument over the phone about Dean flying to California to see him…it ended with Dean hanging up on him and it was killing him that he wouldn't even answer the text messages.

"No…I just want to see him Gabe…maybe I should just fly out there…make him talk to me," Cas said and his brother shook his head.

"Don't…you'll just look like the clingy girlfriend…give him some time, he'll get over it. From the chats and conversations I've over heard, he feels the same way about you Cassie. You'll see," Gabe gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder and Cas shrugged following him back inside.

A few hours later Cas found himself sitting in a dressing room staring at himself in the mirror. This was their last performance on their tour and Cas couldn't wait to just take a break from it. If he still hadn't heard from Dean by tomorrow he didn't care how bad it made him look, he was going to find him and make him talk….Damn his no 'chick-flick' moments to hell.

He heard the final call and hurried out to join his group on the stage. He lost himself in the music but while Ruby was talking to the crowd he saw a familiar face looking up at him with a beautiful smile.

"Dean?" He said and the smile got wider. Not caring about anything else he flew off the stage and into the open and waiting arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked against his ear his arms clinging to his neck. Dean hugged him close and kissed his neck.

"I couldn't stand being away from you anymore…I'm moving here Cas…surprise?" Dean asked biting his lip and Cas let out a shout before kissing him, shuddering at having Dean's warm body pressed against his own again.

"Well…as you can see…my brother is finally reunited with his boyfriend!" Gabe said into the mic and Dean pulled away with a laugh.

"I love you Cas," Dean said softly and Cas felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"I love you too Dean," He leaned in and kissed him again.

"Oh…I hope you like cats," Dean grinned and Cas giggled hugging him close.


End file.
